bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia Tree Vertri
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30116 |no = 976 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 5 |animation_attack = 277 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 76 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 110, 118, 126, 132, 140, 148, 156, 164 |normal_distribute = 10, 11, 11, 12, 12, 14, 14, 16 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |description = Legend tells of a secret dimension found in Grand Gaia. However, instead of being just a separate layer, this dimension holds an entire world within itself. Though it may sound like an impossibility, there remains one literary work which mentions said dimension. And according to it, there was once a tree-like being which borrowed humanity's power to grow stronger in order to return to its own world, completely unaware to the fact that it was already there. |summon = What is a world? There is no point to that question, for worlds will keep multiplying regardless. |fusion = Every time I grow, something awakens within me... Before long, I shall become one with the world. |evolution = I came into being before I ever willed it. Why do you hold on to my existence? | hp_base = 5493 |atk_base = 1238 |def_base = 1620 |rec_base = 1254 | hp_lord = 7004 |atk_lord = 1804 |def_lord = 2500 |rec_lord = 2055 | hp_anima = 7896 |rec_anima = 1817 |atk_breaker = 2042 |def_breaker = 2262 |atk_guardian = 1586 |def_guardian = 2738 |rec_guardian = 1936 |def_oracle = 2381 | hp_oracle = 6647 |rec_oracle = 2412 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = God Tree's Vitality |lsdescription = Hugely boosts efficacy of HC & negates enemies' critical and element based damage |lsnote = 75% boost |lstype = Defense/Recovery |bb = Aurea Purge |bbdescription = Greatly recovers HP & removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns |bbnote = Heal 2400-2700 + 40% of own Rec |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 20 |sbb = Cosmic Volition |sbbdescription = Greatly recovers HP, removes all status ailments, boosts BB gauge & boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heal 4000-4200 + 40% Rec, fills 8 BC & 30% boost |sbbtype = Heal/Support |sbbhits = 0 |sbbaoe = 0 |sbbgauge = 10 |ubb = Fated Purification |ubbdescription = Removes all status ailments, completely recovers HP for 3 turns & probable resistance against 1 KO attack |ubbnote = 50% chance |ubbtype = Heal/Support |ubbhits = 0 |ubbaoe = 0 |ubbgauge = 20 |es = Existent World |esitem = |esdescription = Negates enemies' element based damage & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = 10% chance |evofrom = 30115 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}